Obsession
by Maureeni
Summary: Hermione was a terrible liar. She lied about her boyfriend. She lied about him abusing her. She didn’t know how it started. She just wanted it to end. But she didn't know how to make it stop. And only one man could save her.
1. Silent Obsession

Hermione was a terrible liar. She lied about her boyfriend. She lied about him abusing her. She didn't know how it started. She just wanted it to end. But..she didn't know how.   
  
::Flashback::  
  
It all started one foggy autumn day. Draco had been keeping his secret, slowly developing passion for Hermione a secret for far too long. FAR TOO LONG. So.. One foggy autumn day, when fate took its course and found them both walking along the lake side, instinct prodded at Draco to make a move.   
  
She was staring wistfully out onto the vast lake. She didn't seem to know he was there, and Draco took that opportunity to stare at his obsession. Hermione looked breathtaking. Her hair was blowing gracefully behind her in the wind, as her day dreaming eyes scanned the area around her. Soon Hermione realized she was not alone, and that someone was silently watching her.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione hissed, seeing that it was Draco.  
  
"I'd ask the same thing to you, mudblood." Draco commented viciously. This was not the way he had wanted things to go– But he had an instinct, a distinct instinct that told him to insult her, even though every bone in his body ached with guilt after he called her a mudblood.   
  
"Well that's none of your business, is it, Malfoy?" Hermione snapped, turning and beginning to walk quickly back to Hogwarts. Watching her walk away was the hardest thing he could do. But he didn't know how to stop her. Didn't know how to make her his.  
  
It was the talk of the school– Granger loved Potter, that scrawny little scarhead with the overly-large glasses and the unattractively messy hair. Well, Draco thought, turning and quickly following Hermione, we'll just have to change that.   
  
And with that last thought, he quickly marched back to the castle, glancing at Hermione for a moment before disappearing behind the front doors.   
  
~~  
  
When Draco was in the solitude of his own dorm; lying on his bed with his arms behind his head; he questioned himself as to how he had grown to obsess over..well. Granger. He didn't know when he realized that she wasn't the same old bookwormish, bushy-haired, buck toothed bever, but a clever, witty, extremely beautiful witch. And the thought of how he could never have her tormented him. But he would have her, she would be his.  
  
But of course, things wouldn't be that easy for Draco to just romantically woo Hermione. Because many others in Hogwarts had also come to the realization that Hermione had changed. Despite this fact, Draco knew that he had the necessary attributes to win Hermione over. He could be sweet and charming, when need be. And so, in his mind, Draco formulated a plan to win Hermione over. He would simply, tell her he needed her help on some homework. He, being a Malfoy, knew, that a woman could never refuse a man in need.   
  
But how to go forward with his plan? Hermione was well protected, at most times, by Potter, and that red haired oaf, Weasley. He may hate them, but he had to admit that they, with their forces joined, were enough to knock him out. He had a speculation that somehow, if Draco waltzed up to Granger and friends with Crabbe and Goyle and had them body slam Potter and Weasley, it wouldn't sit too well with Granger. Oh, what to do, what to do?  
  
Then a thought occurred. He would meet her 'unexpectedly' during her library time. Draco knew for a fact that Hermione's body guards would not dare to join during her studying time. She was pure homework. Which made a perfect time for Draco Malfoy to talk to her.  
  
~~  
  
She was sitting in the back corner of the library, hunched over a rather large book, eyes scanning across the page. Draco's breathe caught in his throat as he stood still, taking in her beauty. She was absolutely stunning, and Draco had to compose himself before he could remember what he was going to say. Come on, you can do this, Draco thought, just go up to her.  
  
"Hey Her... Granger" Draco managed to say while plopping a seat across from Hermione.  
  
"What is it this time Malfoy?" Hermione sighed without looking up from her notes.  
  
"Well, you see, I was hoping to ask you a favor." Draco smirked.  
  
At this Hermione looked up, suspicion in her eyes.   
  
"Really Malfoy, well then, how may I help you?" Hermione replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well," Malfoy started "I kind of..needed some help on my transfiguration homework, and I was thinking, since you're the top of the class..that maybe you could tutor me for a while?"  
  
Hermione shook her head of golden brown locks side to side before replying.   
  
"Malfoy, I really don't think it quite wise if everyone knew I'd be tutoring you. I mean, what would happen to your reputation? God no if someone saw you."  
  
"I'm more worried about my grades, Granger." Draco replied nastily. "I know you think that I'm a full of myself, arrogant smart Alec that doesn't care about anyone but myself, but I DO care about my grades just as much as YOU do. How do you think I get all of my good grades? Snape's the only teacher that likes me."   
  
Hermione seemed taken aback by his comments, and didn't know what to say for a moment.  
  
"Well, what's in it for me anyways? I don't feel like helping just because I want to. Things just don't work that way for me."  
  
"You'd be helping me get better grades."  
  
Silence.  
  
"You'd be helping me achieve more in life."  
  
Silence.  
  
"You'd be getting 20 extra points on your end of the year exams for helping students pass their classes."  
  
"Well then, when should we meet for the tutoring session?" Hermione replied quickly.   
  
Draco smirked inwardly. He didn't want to lie to her, but it was the only way to be near her, and he would do anything for that.  
  
~~  
  
They met frequently during the school week, about 3 or 4 times. Draco had to constantly act like he didn't know a thing of transfiguration, just so he could spend extra time with her. As time progressed, he would act slowly nicer and nicer to her.   
  
~~  
  
It was 6:07 and already past the time for Draco and Hermione's study session in the library. Draco tapped his fingers on the table, impatiently looking at the doors for when she would walk through.  
  
Where is she?! Draco wondered angerly. I really don't like waiting. There better be some logical....  
  
And at that moment, Draco saw that on the other side of the library, Hermione, his Hermione, and Potter were sharing quite an intimate kiss at the front of the doors. When they finally broke apart, Harry looked at her tenderly before departing to meet up with Ron.  
  
Great, now she's walking over here, like everythings fine, WELL IT'S NOT. And she has some sort of glow in her eyes. That better not be love. It better NOT. Because she wasn't meant with Potter. She is meant to be with me!  
  
Draco was livid. Absolutely livid. He was silently shaking with steamed anger as Hermione made herself comfy on a chair across from him. A silly little lopsided smile playing across her lips.  
  
"So. What are we planning on studyi.... Ohh!"  
  
Draco jumped up and grabbed her wrists forcefully. He couldn't take it. She was acting all happy like she was in love. HA. Love shouldn't exist between her and Potter. It's just.. Not meant to be. AT ALL.  
  
"What are you doing with him?" Draco spat. He couldn't help it. He was blinded by a furious anger. All of this planning. All of this biding his time, for what? To have my obsession be taken out of my grasp? Well I don't think so!!  
  
"Malfoy! What are you doing? What are you talking abou... OW. That hurts Malfoy. Knock it off!"  
  
But Draco wouldn't listen to her petty complaints.   
  
"I said, WHAT are YOU doing with POTTER??"  
  
"Wh.. What are you talking about?" Hermione whimpered "He's my boyfriend.. But.. OW! ... I don't' see how it has anything to do with you."  
  
Draco tightened his grip on Hermione's wrists, making her wimper in pain. He knew there were already bruises.  
  
"Malf.. Draco please... please just...... .."  
  
But Draco Malfoy didn't have time to here her finish. Because once he heard her say his name, his first name, he couldn't control his feelings anymore. He kissed her. He kissed her hard. And he couldn't help it. 


	2. Painful Obsession

Chapter 2.  
  
Painful Obsession  
  
Draco ripped his lips from Hermione's. Satisfied, he held tight to her wrists and pulled her close, so they were nose to nose, and he whispered to her menacingly. "Granger.. You're mine. You will break up with Potter tonight and be my girlfriend, or there will be some very severe consequences. You can't possibly imagine the plans Voldermort has for Potter." he smirked, breaking apart from her. "Might want to hide those bruises." he laughed silently, standing up and forcefully shoving the table towards her so that her books and papers fell to the floor, walking triumphantally back to the Slytherin common room.   
  
And he was proud of himself.  
  
~~~  
  
Breaking up with Harry was the hardest thing Hermione could ever imagine doing. But she was scared of Draco- He was strong, his parents were deatheaters, probably close with Voldermort. She didn't dare imagine what Draco might do if she didn't do as he said. And to think, I thought he was getting nicer. Hermione thought fouly, marching back to the common room.  
  
Hermione and Harry had been dating for a couple of months now. It had been over the summer that Harry had realized his love for her, and had asked her out. It was the talk of the school, since forth year, that Hermione had liked Harry. She had ended up breaking up with Krum over the summer of their fifth year, and they had been dating ever since. Hermione loved it. Harry was such a good boyfriend - Kind, caring, understanding, passionate, and he was a great kisser. Hermione wiped tears from her cheeks, and entered the common room slowly. But she was determined. She didn't want to put Harry in danger. And she wouldn't.   
  
As soon as she walked in, Harry walked over to her, gathering her in his arms. He could tell there was something wrong, her eyes were welled up with held back tears. "What's wrong?" he asked, sincerely concerned for her. It made Hermione want to cry all the more.  
  
"Harry.. I.. We.." Hermione stuttered, pushing him away from her. She wiped the run away tears away forcefully. She was determined not to cry.   
  
"What is it?" Harry pressed, getting anxious.   
  
"I....I.." Hermione had a lump in her throat, it was getting harder and harder to talk.  
  
"What is it? Hermione, you can tell me anything.." grabbing her wrists, much lightlier than Draco had, and pressing them to his chest. Hermione felt his heartbeat. It was slowly rising, the more she tried to force out her words.   
  
"I.. I can't.. No.. We.. Harry, we can't see each other anymore." Hermione sobbed, ripping her arms away from him and running, crying freely, back up to her dorms.   
  
Harry stood in shock. He almost began crying himself, right there in the common room, in front of everyone. They were all watching him, silently laughing.. Harry felt light headed, the common room was spinning.. What had he done wrong? Why didn't Hermione want to see him anymore? What was wrong with her? Why was she crying? Harry couldn't help but care. He.. He loved her. He sat down on an arm chair next to the fire, put his head in his hands, and sat there, silently, until way past everyone else was in bed. 


	3. Tearful Obsession

Authors Note; IMPORTANT!!: This story started out as being co-written by me and chellibeani, but then she posted it secretly, behind my back, after I'd already posted it with both of our names. She did it behind my back to get all of the credit, so whatever. The story 'Everyone's Obsession' By Chellibeani is the same story for the first two chapters, but after that it gets different. Chell wrote the first chapter, I wrote the second, and thats how it goes. Just so there's no confusion. We aren't copying each other. oh yeah, and I changed my profile around, and now this is my account, changed my penname to 'Maureeni', etc.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Tearful Obsession  
  
Hermione lay, sobbing, on her bed. Why did this have to happen to her? Hermione Granger, brilliant, clever, pretty Hermione Granger, who never did anything wrong? What had she done wrong to deserve this from Draco? Why did he want her, and not Pansy Parkinson or Millicent Bulstrode, or even Parvati Patil, who would go his way easily?   
  
Meanwhile, down in the common room, alone and feeling worthless, Harry asked himself similar questions. What did he do wrong? Why did Hermione break up with him? Was he not caring enough, not loyal enough? Did Hermione like someone else?   
  
No. She couldn't like someone else. Hermione had always told Harry that she loved him. And she'd meant it.  
  
Hadn't she?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Draco Malfoy strutted through the hallways, head held high, shoulders broad, smirk plastered to a clean-shaven face. Hermione was his, and he was hers. No more Potter in his way. He looked and felt his best that day, and anyone looking onto the situation, Draco and Hermione walking down the hallway together, people gawking at them and whispering to each other as they walked by, would think that any girl to date Draco Malfoy would be a happy girl. But anyone looking onto the situation could see that the girl attached to Draco Malfoy's arm was not a happy girl.   
  
It looked as if she had not taken anytime with herself that morning. Her face was make-up less, her hair, a bush, her robes weer shlumpy and there wasn't a gleam of happiness in her eyes. In fact, a person that looked into the situation might've thought that Hermione Granger was a very sad girl. A very sad girl indeed.  
  
"She can't be sad about Draco." Parvati Patil whispered to Lavender Brown as they passed. "Look at him! He's perfect! She's probably bummed because she got a B on a test, or something, you know Hermione."   
  
"But look, Par, she hasn't even bothered to comb her hair!" Lavender pointed out.  
  
"But what happened to Harry?" Ginny weasley squealed to older brother Ron Weasley as Draco paraded Hermione about the halls. Ron had half the mind to stop him, but caught Hermione's eye and thought better of it.  
  
"I don't know. I'll go find him." Ron replied.  
  
Harry hadn't come to breakfast, and Ron had been fast asleep by the time Harry had come up to the dorms. Therefore, Ron knew nothing of what was happening. He went to the common rooms and up to the dorms, only to find Harry laying on his bed, fully clothed, staring up at the ceiling, his cheeks wet, arms behind his head.   
  
"Harry?" Ron said quietly, approaching him. "What's the matter, mate?" Ron said down on the bed opposite Harry.  
  
"Hermione." Harry stated simply, and Ron needed no more. Fresh tears began to pour down Harry's cheeks, and Ron knew what had happened. Hermione had broken up with Harry. And now, it appeared she was dating Malfoy.  
  
Ron didn't know what to say. Should he tell Harry? One look at Harry's face told him not to. He was already devastated enough, and the last thing he needed was to find out that the woman he loved was dating the guy he hated most in the world. Well, besides Voldermort. And probably Peter Pettigrew. You know, obvious exceptions.  
  
"What was her reason?" Ron asked curiously, not meaning to rub it in, but just trying to direct his thoughts away from the sad look on Hermiones face while she was walking with Draco.  
  
"She .. didn't give one." Harry choked. "She just said we..we can't see each other anymore, Harry, wrenched herself away from me, and ran upstairs. I barely had time to ask her what was wrong."   
  
"What do you mean, what was wrong?" Ron asked.  
  
"She was crying when she came in. Almost crying." Harry corrected himself.   
  
"Was she, now?" Ron rubbed his chin. Maybe this had something to do with Draco. No.. no. Hermione wouldn't let something like that happen to her, especially with that git, if she wasn't completely happy with it. Parvati was right, she probably just got a B on a test. Hermione was always down when she didn't do best in the class, which wasn't often. Ron tried to direct Harry's thoughts towards something happier.  
  
"Well.. you'd better get up. I'm sorry, but there's quidditch tonight, and you've gotta be there. Seeker, you know." Ron jested, trying to look helpful and uplifting.  
  
"Tell Angelina I won't be able to make it today." Harry whispered, turning over in bed. "Tell all the teachers, too, will you?"  
  
"Oh come on Harry, you're acting like a little kid." Ron said forcefully. Then, he thought about what had happened to Harry. "Nevermind. Sorry. Yes, I'll tell them. I've got to go, though. Class, and everything.. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Harry mumbled into the pillow.   
  
He could only think of a couple of times in his life that he'd felt worse than this. 


	4. Comforting Obsession

Authors Note: I just read over the story again. And. correction. Chellibeani and I BOTH wrote the first chapter. We switched off sentences.. or, not really sentences, we just switched off randomly. 3  
  
Ron looked out the window and saw Hermione by the lake three days later. FINALLY. She was FINALLY alone. FINALLY away from Malfoy. He could talk to her.   
  
"Hermione!' he called, jogging toward her. Hermione looked up at him, and strained a smile.  
  
"How are you?" she asked, before he could ask the question she knew he was bound to ask.  
  
"I'm good, thanks, but Hermi-"   
  
"Thanks for the other day, Ron." she muttered, purposely interupting him.  
  
"Huh?" Ron said, distracted, and completely confused.  
  
"For not stopping Draco and I in the hall. He would've been mad.. For not asking questions." She emphasized the 'For not asking questions', hoping against all hope that he would get the hint. He didn't.  
  
"Better not thank me yet," Ron sputtered before he could change his mind. "Hermione, why'd you break up with Harry?"   
  
Hermione sighed and sat down on a nearby rock. "I had to."  
  
"Why?" ron questioned, sitting next to her.   
  
"Ron." Hermione searched her head for an excuse, any excuse. Different scenarios flew in front of her eyes. "It was just.." Hermione stalled. "Not.. working out." 'Great.' Hermione thought. 'Clever, witty, smart, bookwormish Hermione Granger can only think of 'It's not working out' as an excuse to break up with her boyfriend.'  
  
"Why wasn't it.." Ron began.  
  
"It's none of your business!" Hermione snapped, jumping up and crossing her arms, walking a few feet away. She stared out over the lake with tears pouring down her cheeks. She could see Harry's face, his eyes, see how they lit up with his heart warming smile...  
  
"Hermione.." Ron stood, too, and walked over to her.  
  
"I really hurt him." She whispered, after a long silence. "Didn't I?"  
  
Ron sighed and nodded. He didn't mean to make her feel bad, he just didn't want to lie. "He doesn't even know about Malfoy yet. I don't see how he couldn't-"  
  
"WHAT about Draco?" Hermione burst in again. Did he know? Did Ron know!?!  
  
"..About you guys dating. You ARE dating, right?"   
  
"Oh." She said, turning away. "yeah."   
  
"Hermione. What's wrong?" Ron asked gently, touching her shoulder. Hermione faced Ron, and even with tears blurring her vision she could tell he was completely sincere. She wanted to tell him about Draco so much, to show him the bruises on her arms, her hands, even the ones she was hiding on her face, to tell him the horrible names he called her and the horrible threats he gave her. But she couldn't, and she knew she couldn't. She was all alone now.  
  
"I miss him so much." she said, and her voice cracked. She thew herself into Ron and sobbed against his chest. Ron was very surprised, and stroked Hermiones hair. "Does he hate me?" Hermione, looking like an angel with tears on her cheeks and a sad look in her eyes, asked.   
  
Ron almost fainted from shock. "Oh God no, Hermione, no. Harry could inever/i hate you. He iloves/i you." Ron reassured her.  
  
Hermione looked up at Ron again. He was serious, totally serious. "Oh, Ron!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a big kiss on the cheek. "You're the best friend I've ever had." she said, and Ron's ears were flaming red.   
  
"It's what I'm here for." Ron said, grinning, and, putting his arm around Hermione, they made their way back up to the castle.   
  
"I'm glad I have you." Hermione whispered, and leaned against Ron's strong shoulder.  
  
Not, of course, without being seen by Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I got rid of Potter." Draco scowled to himself. "I'll get rid of Weasley." 


	5. Over Obsession

Ron walked towards the library, intent on looking for Hermione. She was, as usual, most likely there, despite her new boyfriend, and Ron couldn't leave her all by herself after she had broke down like that the previous day. Especially when her and Harry weren't talking, and when Ginny just patronized her for breaking up with Harry. For some reason, Ron also doubted Draco was much help.  
  
"Weasley." He heard that oh so familiar voice say, and whirled around, but saw no one. 'I must be imagining things' he thought, shaking his head. He started walking again, but heard footsteps behind him. He spun around again, and again saw no one. Then in front of him, he heard cold laughter, and when he turned to face it, he saw Draco Malfoy standing there, removing an invisibility cloak from his back.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here, Weasley." Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Fancy?" Ron said, trying to keep walking to the library, but getting blocked by Malfoy. "I'd rather run into Snape. Naked."  
  
"Good to know your fantasies, Weasley." Malfoy said, and grinned. "But I'm here to discuss something else."  
  
"What would you want to discuss," Ron said, "With a poor worthless wizard like me?"  
  
"Hermione." Draco stated simply, and when Ron said nothing, he went on. "She's mine now, you know. I want you to stay away from her."   
  
"No way." Ron said without even thinking about it, as he tried to shove his way past Malfoy again.   
  
"Are you sure about that?" Draco said, reaching slowly towards his pocket.  
  
"Yes." Ron said, growing angrier by the minute.  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you," Draco smirked, and reached into his pocket. Ron expected a wand, but out came a piece of crinkled paper. Draco unfolded it, straightened it a bit, and handed it to Ron. He instantly recognized Hermiones handwriting. "She wrote it to me this morning." Draco explained. "It got a bit crinkled in my pocket." He added, apologetically.  
  
/Dear Draco,  
  
Could you please do something to get Ron away from me? Yesterday, I think you should know, he put his arm around me, and other stuff, too. I don't want him hanging around me anymore, but I don't want to tell him that. I'd feel too bad.  
  
Could you?  
  
Love you,  
  
Hermione/  
  
Rons eyes widened as he read the letter. He finished and looked up at Draco. Draco was looking extremely smug.  
  
"Aw." Draco said mockingly. "Gonna cry?"  
  
Ron punched him. And with that, he turned and went to the common room, throwing the note down behind him.   
  
Meanwhile, in the library, Hermione got bored and decided to go back to the common room. She gathered all of her books, and began on her way out. She took all the ways that were out of the main halls, so she had the slight chance of not running into Draco, who walked around a lot these days. Thankfully, she made it to the common room without any confrontations. She spotted Ron on the couch, and went over to sit next to him.  
  
"This seat taken?" She asked jokingly.  
  
Ron looked up at her. He had an odd expression on his face, like he was hurt and angry. "Whats wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't know." Ron snapped. "Miss Malfoy." Ron pushed himself up so fast, he almost knocked something over, and went up to his dorms. Hermione stood in shock, and then one word flashed through her mind.  
  
Draco.  
  
What had he said to Ron?  
  
She set her books down on a nearby table and practically ran out of the common room. She entered the Slytherin one; Draco had, of course, given her the password; and found Draco instantly sitting on a green leather chair.   
  
"Draco." She called, marching over. "What. Did. You. Say. To. Ron?" She demanded.  
  
"Nice to see you too, baby." Draco said, standing and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Don't TOUCH me!" She screamed, wrenching herself from his grasp. "And don't call me baby. I am NOT your baby!"   
  
"Lets go upstairs." Draco said, looking the least bit worried.  
  
"No way." Hermione said, but he pushed himself against her again, and sgueezed on the skin on the back of her neck.  
  
"Lets go." he growled. Hermione obeyed, and rubbed the back of her neck on the way up.  
  
Once they got upstairs, Draco slammed Hermione into the wall. She crumpled in a pile on the floor, arms covering her face.  
  
"What I said to Weasley is my business." Draco said, and kicked her, hard. "you will not question me, and you will not try to get him back. Understand?" He stood over her menacingly.   
  
"Yes." Hermione whimpered, curling into a ball and trying to protect every inch of herself.  
  
"Good." Draco grabbed her arm tightly and picked her up, and then kissed her. Ripping his lips away from hers, he said, "Remember, Hermione. I love you."  
  
"I Love you, too." Hermione said, knowing that if she didn't she would get beat into submission.  
  
Why was this happening to her? 


	6. Friendless Obsession

"She doesn't want to be friends with you anymore?" Harry asked. "Why?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. Malfoy told me.." Ron began.  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry spat the word.  
  
"Yeah. They're going out now, you know?" Ron asked timidly.  
  
"WHAT!?" Harry yelled.  
  
"Yeah.. Anyway, he gave me a note she had written to him. I don't have it, I threw it away, but .. But it told Malfoy to get rid of me. To let me down gently, because she didn't want to tell me. She'd 'feel too bad' doing it." Ron sat down and put his head in his hands. "Believe me, Harry, this is getting bad."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked, ignoring Ron's explanation. "About Hermione and Malfoy."  
  
"I didn't think you could handle it." Ron said, sighing.  
  
"Handle it? Oh, I'll handle it. Right up Malfoy's.."   
  
"I don't think," Ron said, "That that would be the best idea if you want to remain on Hermiones good side."  
  
"Good side? Why would I want to remain on her good side? She obviously doesn't want to remain on MY good side."   
  
"Harry, I know how you feel about her. You can't say that that's changed just because she doesn't want to associate with ME anymore. I should've seen it coming, it is Malfoy we're talking about.. Don't let me get in the way of your feelings."  
  
"Ron." Harry said, sitting across from him. "I am not going to remain friends with her when she's done this to you. Besides, wouldn't she have tried to talk to me if she wanted to still be friends?" Harry stood up again, utterly frustrated, and ran his fingers through his hair. "I mean, wouldn't you think that.."  
  
"HARRY." Ron snapped. "Calm down. She's sorry, and she will talk to you. She's just scared."  
  
"Look at you, defending her, Ron!" Harry said, disgusted. "She's ruining our friendship! She's.."  
  
Someone knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" said a feminine voice.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other. Their was a pause, then Ron said "Come in."   
  
It was Ginny. "Hey, guys. Did I hear you talking about Hermione?.."  
  
"How much did you hear?" Ron asked instantly.  
  
"She doesn't want to be friends with you guys anymore. Did I hear wrong? That couldn't be Hermione."  
  
"Yeah, it is. She doesn't like us anymore. She likes Malfoy.." Ron replied.  
  
"No. You're wrong."  
  
"are we? Go ask her yourself." Harry snapped, still pacing.   
  
"Okay. I will. And I'll come back and report to you.. and, uh, maybe you should go into the common room. I don't think I'm supposed to be up here.." She glanced at Neville who was trying to change in the corner without being seen. He tripped over his pants. "Sorry Neville!" she called. He blushed brightly.  
  
"Common room. Right." Ron said, answering for Harry. "We'll be there. Right Harry?"  
  
Harry glanced up. "Right."   
  
So Ginny walked to the girls dorms, where Hermione was, knowing that they were wrong, because Hermione would never do something like that. She pressed her ear to the door before entering, because she thought she heard something. She heard someone crying. She opened the door quickly to catch them in the act. It was Hermione. She looked up and quickly wiped the tears out of her eyes, and smiled at Ginny.   
  
"Ginny, hey." she said, trying to look like she hadn't just been crying. Hermione had clothes laying around her as if she was trying to pick some out. Ginny sat on the floor in front of her.   
  
"Big date tonight?" Ginny asked, holding up a long sleeve black shirt. She glanced skeptically at Hermione. "Long sleeves? It's like 89 degrees out." Hermione sniffed and nodded.   
  
"Yeah. Big date. And yeah, long sleeves. Um.." Hermione paused. "They look better on me."   
  
"Right.." Ginny said. After she helped Hermione pick out an outfit, she started. "So.. I was just talking to Harry."  
  
Hermione froze.  
  
"And Ron."  
  
Hermione felt her tears returning.   
  
"They seem to think," Ginny went on "That you don't want to be their friend anymore."  
  
"What if that's true?" Hermione said in her best tear-defying voice. She knew Draco would find out if she was friends with them and just find a way to hurt them. She knew that the best way to keep Harry and Ron from harm was to stay away from them. Ginny's jaw hit the floor. Metophorically speaking.  
  
"But you guys have been friends since 1st year, you-"  
  
"We've grown up, we've grown apart." Hermione snapped. "There's nothing I can do about it." Hermione tried her best to sound angry, because when you're trying to tell someone that you want to no longer be friends with your former friends, its best not to sound like it hurts you.  
  
"Go tell them." Ginny said after a long pause.  
  
"What?" Hermione cried.  
  
"Go tell them what you just told me. I'm not going to tell them." Ginny stated furiously.  
  
"Neither am I. Let them figure it out for themselves." Hermione said, turning away to look in the mirror.   
  
"Look." Ginny said, walking in front of Hermione, forcing her to look straight into her eyes. "I told them that you would still want to be their friend. I guess I was wrong, but if that's what you really want, you HAVE to tell them. It will haunt you forever if you don't." Ginny paused. "Otherwise, just get MALFOY to do it. Afterall, he did such a good job getting rid of Ron." Ginny was suddenly very angry.   
  
Hermiones guilt washed over her once again. "Alright." Hermione said quietly. "I'll tell them."  
  
"Good." Ginny managed before fleeing downstairs. Hermione followed slowly. All of her friends were turning against her. Couldn't anyone see that this wasn't her fault?  
  
'Maybe someone would see,' Hermiones brain snapped, 'if you would tell someone.'  
  
Ginny, Harry and Ron were all sitting on a couch in the common room. It was late, so everyone else was up in bed. Hermione nodded at each in turn. "Hi." She said nervously, and sat on a big arm chair across from them.   
  
Hermione had thought breaking up with Harry had been hard. Doing what she was about to do felt ten times worse.  
  
"Hi." Harry replied, but he was the only one. Ron couldn't talk. Ginny was pissed.   
  
"You guys.." Hermione began. She wished she didn't have tears blurring her vision. "I don't know if you've noticed, but we.." Hermione looked down. "We've been growing apart."  
  
Pause.  
  
"I've never felt.. as if you guys appreciated me. Never felt as close to either of you as you are with each other. I've felt used.. We fight ALL the time.. and.. " Hermione tried to swallow the lump continuously growing in her throat. "And we just can't be friends anymore." Hermione was almost sobbing now, her shoulders shaking. Ron, for the first time in his life, was speechless. Harry, however, wasn't.  
  
"Why?" Harry questioned. He stood up and put one arm on each arm rest of Hermiones chair, capturing her in it. Now Hermione was scared; Harry was acting like Draco.  
  
"Every friendship .. has fights. You're smart, surely you know what. We've never used you, we've asked for your help. Friends help each other.. Hermione.. We love you, we both love you more than anything, more than Malfoy could ever ever love you.." Harry was whispering now. "Hermione." Harry finished. "Don't do this to us."  
  
Hermione stared at him, silent tears of fury and depression sailing down his tender face, his hair hanging in his eyes, those bright green eyes that Hermione loved, and his scar..  
  
She glanced at Ron, who was defiantly wiping the tears away, and Ginny, who was trying to comfort her older brother. Neither of them looked at her. Harry stared right at her.  
  
"You don't understand." Hermione whispered, trembling.  
  
"I'd understand if you'd just tell me what's happening with you!" Harry said louder than he meant to. Hermione bit her bottom lip.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry." she said, darting under his arm. "I'm so sorry." She was about to run up the stairs, but a strong grip held her. She turned around and saw Ron, looking furious.  
  
"This is about Malfoy, isn't it?"  
  
Hermione stared into Ron's eyes. Here was this boy she had always thought a little bit dim, whom she had always underestimated- figuring out her deepest secret.  
  
"Draco," she said hardly, "Is the best thing that's ever happened to me." And with that, she tore loose from Ron's grip, and ran up to her bed, where she proceeded to cry herself to sleep.  
  
She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Wow. That was .. an okay chapter? SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED. I had finals, and a slight writers block. I had to ask others how to continue, and I sorta mixed their ideas together. All of my chapters seem so SAD. but oh .. well.  
  
Anyways. REVIEW?!?! 


End file.
